


at the edge of the water

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kate helps Elizabeth relax.





	at the edge of the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



The railings that once stood guard over the South Pier are gone, swept somewhere into the distant shimmer of the desaturated blue-flecked grey of an ocean that's doing a remarkable job of pretending it has only ever known calm. The winter storms are growing in frequency, if not severity, and the lack of a constant shield is starting to manifest in increased wear on the outlying areas of the city.

It would take far more than the lack of a guardrail for Elizabeth to give up the sanctuary of her hideaway. She could count on one hand the number of people who knew where she was, and the number of people who Atlantis liked enough to let follow her was even more limited.

It's verging on too cold to be outside, but Elizabeth can't find it in herself to care. She's sitting barefoot on a blanket at the edge of the pier, cargo pants rolled up to her knees and her radio secure in a waterproof case. There's nothing to disturb the gentle lapping of the bracing water against her bare shins, no matters more pressing than the need to keep rotating her ankles and drawing interesting patters in the small whorls of saltwater swirling around her feet. Nothing except -

"You have that look in your eye again." Kate's voice is soft under the sound of the waves, so quiet that Elizabeth might not have noticed had she not been waiting for it. The air shifts, just slightly, the city's artificial warmth spilling out into the midafternoon breeze.

Elizabeth's shiver has nothing to do with the air, though. There's only one reason Kate follows her outside. "You can't see my eyes," she says with a smile.

Elizabeth can imagine Kate's shrug as she walks down the pier to sit cross-legged next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Don't need to. You always look happy when you're out here. Way happier than anyone should, given the cold."

Elizabeth gives a one-armed shrug. "Nothing feels cold after Antarctica. Besides, you usually come out here with a solution to that."

"Mm." Kate picks her head up just enough to kiss the corner of Elizabeth's mouth. "Are you implying I schedule your sex life?"

Elizabeth thinks about saying something about how neither of them would ever find time for their particular brand of relaxation if it wasn't scheduled, but she abandons the thought in favour of turning to finally look at Kate properly - pale and bright in the reflected sun, hair in a loose bun and expression mischievous and open in a way she doesn't get to see her friend look nearly often enough - and kiss her thoroughly.

Kate's lips part eagerly under Elizabeth's hungry mouth, and it's only when Elizabeth slips her tongue inside, traces lightly over Kate's teeth, that she realises how warm she is, how cold the air outside must really have been. Kate makes a soft noise of contentment into the kiss, one hand coming up to twist into Elizabeth's hair, and Elizabeth lets her eyelids fall shut.

"Warmer?" Kate asks when Elizabeth draws back.

Elizabeth opens her eyes and pretends to consider for a moment, running her tongue over her lips and tasting the faint, familiar artificial sharpness of Kate's lipgloss under the salt air. "I don't know," she says finally. "I think I might need some more convincing."

She pulls her legs from the water and scoots further back on the blanket, patting her lap in invitation. "Well, how could I refuse?" Kate grins. She straddles Elizabeth's thighs easily before kissing her again, one hand steadying herself on the blanket, the other slipping under Elizabeth's shirt to run teasing fingers along her ribs.

Elizabeth tips her head up, breathes deep as Kate's kisses begin to wander, across her jaw and down the column of her neck. It's been at least three crises on base - and at least that many off-planet - since they'd last had the chance to do this, and it's almost overwhelming how comforting it is to relax into Kate's touch. It's not, perhaps, psychological care in a traditional sense - she starts as Kate's nails dig into her waist, pressing her chest forward in a wordless plea to be touched more - but it's something they both need, something they can't trust to any other expedition member.

"Eager," Kate laughs, deft fingers working Elizabeth's bra clasp free. She traces spirals across Elizabeth's back, maddeningly refusing to bring her touches near Elizabeth's newly freed breasts, her tight nipples that owe nothing to the air.

"Tease," Elizabeth complains. She tries to squirm, but Kate's thighs have her well and truly pinned.

Kate's grin is well and truly wicked as she pushes Elizabeth further back, until she's lying flat against the blanket. "Warm enough now?" she asks innocently.

Elizabeth sighs, and Kate laughs once more, brighter than the sun as she leans down to kiss her once more, the movement pushing Elizabeth's shirt up enough that Elizabeth can feel the rough scratch of Kate's jacket against her bare stomach, and she moans into the kiss.

"Elizabeth Weir, speechless," Kate muses, drawing back just far enough to speak. Her lips brush Elizabeth's mouth with every word, every brief contact sending renewed sparks of desire through her body. "Hot."

"Unprofessional to leave your commander wanting, Heightmeyer," Elizabeth says, as lightly as she can. Her pulse is loud in her ears, she can't imagine Kate can't feel the heat of her cunt even through the layers of cloth. "Shouldn't you be finding out if you've been successful in warming me up so far?"

"Oh, there we are," Kate murmurs, sliding back and toying thoughtfully with the button of Elizabeth's trousers. "Well, since you've asked. But I think you should go back to being quiet."

She undoes the button with the fingers of one hand, the others slipping inside Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth runs her tongue contentedly around Kate's fingers, enjoying the enforced silence almost as much as the sensation of Kate's palm pressed flat against her aching cunt.

"Definitely warmer," Kate says with no little satisfaction. "But not quite enough."

The angle's too awkward for her to get a finger inside Elizabeth, but she doesn't care, content to languidly rub against her folds in something that's not quite a rhythm but that is definitely maddeningly slow. She can't hear the ocean anymore, can barely hear her own heartbeat, all of it muffled under Kate's contented hums as she works and the soft sounds of sex.

Kate's patience in sex has always been infinite, Elizabeth's, much less so - but with her mouth occupied by Kate's other hand, all she can manage in protest is small, fruitless jerks of her hips. Kate laughs at her, amused but not unkind, and where, with previous partners, Elizabeth might have been embarrassed, with Kate, with the only expectation being that she relax, she lets herself get lost in the sensations.

"Wet as the ocean," Kate muses. "You missed this, hm?" The heel of her hand presses hard against Elizabeth's clit, and Elizabeth moans around Kate's fingers. "I missed it too," she says. "You feel so good - so soft."

She pulls her hand out of Elizabeth's underwear, ignoring the groan of protest she pulls from Elizabeth, and holds up her drenched fingers for Elizabeth to see. Kate's fingers are coated in Elizabeth's slick, the sun catching on the drops in an odd sort of beauty. "See, you can relax when you want to."

Elizabeth wants to say something in reply - _only when you make me_ , maybe, _or I had a good teacher_ \- but her neglected clit is throbbing, her nipples painfully tight, and all she can do is glare at Kate in a silent plea to get on with it.

"Oh, if you insist," Kate says, removing her fingers from Elizabeth's mouth just long enough to kiss her again. Elizabeth kisses back, too eager to try to disguise the edge of desperation, moaning as Kate's saliva damp fingers take advantage of their freedom to flick at her nipples.

"Gorgeous," she proclaims when she sits back, and slides her fingers back into Elizabeth's mouth before she can protest. "And definitely warm," she adds, a little breathless as her hand returns to Elizabeth's cunt, fingers finally brushing against her clit, once, twice, too soft to do anything but too firm to be ignored. "Feeling okay?"

Elizabeth gives her a dirty look. Yes, some days it took her far too long to get the city's problems out of her head and simply be _present_ with Kate, but today was far from one of them. She ruts uselessly against Kate's hand, looking for more pressure, more - _more_.

"I know, I know," Kate says, and does look a little contrite as she begins to circle Elizabeth's clit in earnest. "Come on, then, let go. Come for me."

Elizabeth hardly needs the permission, shuddering apart on Kate's fingers before she's even finished speaking, the familiar rush of her orgasm drowning out everything but the feel of Kate's rough fingertips against her clit, the soft murmur of her voice like the waves.

For a long moment she simply lays back, eyes still half-lidded in pleasure, watching Kate slowly rock herself against her leg, and then she makes a decision.

"Get your pants off and come up here," Elizabeth says, tugging her forward with just enough force to make clear what she means. "It's only fair I return the favour. _And_ the teasing."

Kate's look of trepidation is almost, _almost_ as satisfying as her orgasm.


End file.
